All Part of the Plan
by PeaceLoveLax
Summary: JONAS! Nick had always wanted Stella but had Stella always wanted him? Nick/Stella


**Hey people!! So here's a little Nick/ Stella one-shot because I think they are cute!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Even though I pray one day I own Nick Jonas...It didn't happen yet.**

* * *

Nick Lucas had never been so mad in his entire life. He watched as his brother, Joe, kiss his best friend, Stella.

Joe had always known about the love and affection his little brother had for Stella, but he never cared about it, or so Nick had thought from the way Joe acted. Nick made his expression look surprised. It was hard for the 17 year old boy whose anger boiled inside him to hold it all back. He stopped himself and followed Stella as Joe and Kevin walked the other way.  
"Hey Stells, how's it going?" Nick asked after he caught up with her.  
"Pretty good. Things are going to be eaiser now that I'm with Joe." She smiled at him making his knees go weak.  
"Yeah real fun" He muttered under his breath.  
"What?" Stella asked him.  
"Nothing, just promise you won't do any of that lovey-dovey stuff in front of me because it makes me sick." He snapped and walked away.

Nick sat playing his guitar; he was upset with himself. He blew up on Stella and he could never forgive himself for such an idiotic thing. '_Focus on the song, Nick, focus_.' He tried telling himself. He put down his guitar and walked to his bed. As soon as he lied down Stella walked in.  
"Nicholas Jerry Lucas, you have explaining to do. I barely said anything and you totally went sweet and sour on me in an instant," Stella rambled on as Nick stared stoically at her,"well aren't you going to say something?" She asked him. "I'm sorry?" Was his only reply before closing his eyes.  
"Nick what is your problem?" Stella's expression softened as she looked at her best friend.  
"I don't have one." He said as his eyes remained closed.  
"Your a terrible liar." She smiled at his attempt. "I'm not lying." He said. "Then open your eyes." She laughed at him. "No." He said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
"Fine. You know what I think?" She asked him. "What?" He answered.  
"You need a girlfriend."  
"No I don't." Nick replied opening his eyes and getting up. Why couldn't she just see he wanted her. Not anybody else but her, Stella Malone.  
"Then what will make you happy?" She looked at him.  
"You." He looked at his feet.  
"What was that?" She asked.  
"You, Stella. I want you. As a matter of fact I need you. Your happy with my brother and i'm going to have to accept that. Don't even worry about me because if he makes you happy thats all I care about. I just had to let you know sooner or later Stells. I love you and not in the best friend kind of way. I understand this will make everything weird and stuff but-" Nick was cut off by Stella's lips on his.  
"You talk waaay too much," She smiled as she grabbed her car keys and walked out, "See you tomorrow."  
"Wow." Nick ran his hand through his hair before sitting on the couch. How was he going to tell Joe?

Joe walked in the fire house about an hour after Stella left. Immeditaly Nick jummped off the couch and went to him. "Joe, before I never tell you and you get even more ticked off at me then you already will be after I say this-" Nick was cut off by Joe. "Get to the point Nick." He laughed. "Okay, well, I kissed Stella, well she kissed me but I kissed her back and I thought you should know." Nick's heart was racing.  
Joe bursted out in laughter. "Well finally!" He said in between his fit of laughter.  
"Why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be mad?" Nick asked confused.  
"Okay, Stella and I put on a show because I knew you where crazy in love with her, so I figured that if we got you jealous enough you would explode, and boy do I know my little brother well." Joe stated.  
"So you are not dating?" Nick asked to make sure.  
"No, remember we past that bridge a long time ago."  
Nick drew a deep breath. "Good because I thought you were going to take my head off."  
"What are you doing here? Go on and get your girl!" Joe said.  
"Right." With that Nick took off. He didn't bother to get in his car; it took too much time.

He arrived at the Malone house trying to catch his breath. Once he gathered himself he rang the doorbell. To his luck Stella answered. "Hey Nick" She smiled. "Hi, uh, Joe told me about your cruel plan to get me to confess how much I love you and let me tell you," Nick was an actor, that was his job other than being a musican, he put on his best angry voice but quickly changed it to a softer tone, "I am so gald you did it." Before she could reply he pulled her in close to his body and kissed her.  
She smiled. "I knew you were always my favorite Lucas boy and by the way I love you too." She laughed before kissing him again.

* * *

**I know it's short and it's not my best! But i'd love reviews! If you read Camp Rick Fanfics check out my story "Stick to the Status Quo" which will be updated very soon!! Thanks.**


End file.
